Talk:Harbinger
Name change Shouldn't Harbinger redirect to the episode? Don't canon productions take precedence over non-canon material? --From Andoria with Love 02:16, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :No need to have two disambig pages and a redirect to one of them. May as well only have the one. That's the logic here. -- Sulfur 02:19, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :: Andorians aren't know for their logic. --Alan 02:20, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Watch your tongue, pink-skin! :P --From Andoria with Love 02:30, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :This one could, logically, be a disambig, since there are 3 "harbinger"s. The Episode, the novel, and a game... "Deep Space 9: Harbinger" or something like that I think. Most of the others? Well, a disambig page for 2 items is silly dumb. So, may as well put the novel there with the disambig right at the top of the page. -- Sulfur 02:36, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :: Naturally, there are only two identical titles, the DS9 one is different enough to not be the same, as its fully title is not just "Harbinger". --Alan 02:39, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :Article-wise, yes... but the game box reads: ::Star Trek ::Deep Space Nine ::HARBINGER :You tell me what it looks like the game's name is. -- Sulfur 02:45, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Well, technically speaking, the novel isn't just called Harbinger... it's Star Trek: Vanguard - Harbinger. But I'm not going to press this matter, I just thought it would make more sense to have this page redirect to the episode since the episode takes precedence over the book. --From Andoria with Love 02:46, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :::I didn't realize the novels would start getting the "main" term (if one wants to call it that), I figured those with the same title would be left with (novel) in the tag, but it makes sense, I guess. Is this being done with all novels that have the same name as the episodes? The In universe material still gets these, right? Like, Fusion for instance would be the name for the night club seen in "Fusion (episode)? --Terran Officer 03:12, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :: Yep to the last thign. --Alan 03:14, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Wait. I think this is silly. ::::Really, why NOT have "Harbinger" as a disambiguation? Are we trying to make it hard for people to find things? Fact: There's 3 pages that have the short title "Harbinger". Hence, confusion could result. Hence, we help people by giving them a list of what they were likely looking for. ::::In short, I strongly disagree with this "only identical titles" practice. I'd expect that if I type "harbinger" into MA while looking for the game, I'll be able to find the game with minimal difficulty.– Cleanse talk 06:32, 17 March 2008 (UTC) I'm all for this being a disambig. After all, someone looking for the Harbinger video game is more likely to just type "Harbinger" than "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Harbiner" or "Harbinger video game." --From Andoria with Love 06:46, 17 March 2008 (UTC)